after all this time
by dreamsofcrimson
Summary: Sometimes he thinks he may have always loved her/or Ron and Hermione through the years.


after all this time

By: Victoria

Summary: Sometimes he thinks he may have always loved her/ or Ron and Hermione through the years.

Ron/Hermione

A/N: Hermione and Ron are probably my favourite couple ever. Sorry if I didn't do them justice. Also I was going to go farther into their life, but I like to pretend that the two of them never got old so… A special thanks to my dear friend ink-stained dreams whom edited this. She is wonderful! Please read and review!

_/_

_Nineteen_

He brings her home to his parents, like he's done a million times, except this time is different, because this time she's not just Hermione his friend.

"Nervous?" he asks squeezing her hand while they stand outside her front door.

"Ron I've met your parents a hundred times," she says rolling her eyes, but she's tapping her fingers against her leg, and she's shaking a little bit, and he thinks he knows her all too well.

Later that night Mrs. Weasley announces that she always hoped the two of them would end up together. They both turn bright red, Mr. Weasley chuckles, and Ron taps his mother's arm lightly. Hermione swears she hears Ron whisper the words, "me too,"under his breath_. _

/

_Twelve_

He visits her in the hospital wing one day when Harry's at Quidditch practice. "Um, hey," he whispers awkwardly even though he knows she can't hear him. "We uh, Harry, and me" he clears his throat and his ears turn pink. He stands quietly looking at her petrified body for a few minutes.

"I miss you okay?" he finally blurts out. "It's just you're the smartest out of all of us and we could really use your help right now." He turns to leave but stops before reaching the door. "We need you Hermione," he whispers before walking out the door.

/

_Sixteen_

She lets him copy her homework the day after he breaks up with Lavender. "You're amazing you know that?" he says only partially because she probably just saved his grade in defense against the dark arts.

She smiles at him and he doesn't think she's ever looked more beautiful. "Thanks Ron," she says voice soft, almost dreamlike.

"Anytime," he smiles back.

/

_Twenty-one _

"Let's get married."

She turns around from the counter she was just cleaning, eyes wide. "What did you just say?" She sounds sort of angry, and Ron's kind of regretting speaking his thoughts out loud.

"I uh," he shifts uncomfortably. "I said let's get married."

She tilts her head to the side and bites down on her lip, deep in thought. "You know what just-"

"Let's get married," she repeats, a smile spreading across her face. He sighs in relief, and that's really all he can remember before they're spinning around the room, fingers tangling together.

/

_Fourteen_

He thinks he might hate Viktor Krum even more than he hates Voldemort.

It's definitely not because he's come to the Yule ball with Hermione Granger. Viktor Krum is just an idiot, or at least that's what he tries to convince himself of when he sees them dancing together, and he feels like he's been punched in the gut.

"What does she even see in him?" he mutters to Harry as they're standing in line to get drinks.

Harry shrugs his shoulders awkwardly giving Ron a wary look. "Donno."

She meets his eyes across the dance floor, smiles slightly and waves at him. In return he glares, and turns his back to her.

/

_Eighteen _

She goes to see him a week after Fred's been killed. She thinks it might be the only time she's ever heard the Weasley house quiet. He's lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. She sits down next to him.

She breaks the silence after about twenty minutes. "You know I've been thinking about what Harry told us about Snape and Lily," she whispers.

He looks up at her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"He loved her all his life and he never got the chance to tell her. It's sad, you know?" She wipes furiously at the tears streaming down her cheeks. "

He sits up than and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "I love you Hermione," he says quietly.

"I know," she murmurs putting her hand over his. "I love you too Ron."

/

_Twenty-two_

He'd like to say their wedding was perfect. Except it's not. Harry trips a little while walking down the isle, he messes up a few lines of his vows, and Ginny gets a little bit too tipsy at the reception, and starts babbling about what it was like being possessed by Tom Riddle.

But later on that night he catches her eye, while she's dancing with her father, and he thinks back to the first time he met her, to the late nights they spent contemplating Draco Malfoy's true intentions, and to his out of the blue kitchen proposal.

She tilts her head to the side and smiles.

He mouths I love you across the room.

_/_

_Seventeen_

He always kind of thought Hermione would fall for Harry. Harry's smart, and brave, and he always manages to save the day. He sees them whispering sometimes when they think he isn't watching. He sees the way she smiles at him and the way he smiles at her.

Usually he just closes his eyes tight, and remembers the night they fell asleep holding hands.

Sometimes he wonders if Hermione could ever fall for him.

/

_Eleven_

The first time Ron meets Hermione he thinks she's obnoxious, annoying, and sort of rude. He also thinks she has pretty eyes, but he never says that out loud.

/


End file.
